gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:06abrahb
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Good bye gta wiki page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 04:33, March 26, 2011 RE: Hi 06abrahb, Thank you for your contributions to the Los Santos County Sheriff's page. Before you publish your edit, make sure that what you just wrote makes sense and has reliable sources. I have had to edit and delete alot of your work because it just didnt't make sense and/or it had no proof. For ex., "They wear long duty pants and are also equipped with a duty belt, which incases a radio, a pair of handcuffs, ammo cases, and what appears to be what resembles a Glock 22." How do you know this? Thanks, HayDanSil (talk) 01:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Remember that when uploading images, you must follow our image policy, both in name and license. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my tram edit? Owen4004 (talk) 07:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Stop violating the image policy please. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fixing Image Logos Hey, I may give it a try later when I have some time, but even though I like taking pics, I'm not really that good editing them ;) Maybe other users like Switch101, who has uploaded quality images of GTA V vehicles, have more experience and can help you more than me.DocVinewood (talk) 12:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: North Yankton Police Logo Done :) 09:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:LSPD Seal Los Angeles Police Department. : You said it yourself, it's the city seal, not the LSPD seal/badge. In the LSPD article, it makes more sense to use their own seal/badge to identify them. DocVinewood (talk) 09:20, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :LAPD seal. :I am aware that the LAPD is a city service and therefore they use the city seal. That still doesn't change the fact that it's NOT the LSPD seal. You said "The LAPD seal is the City of Los Angeles" - incorrect, look at the wikipedia link, you can clearly see the Seal of the City of Los Angeles and then the Seal and badge of the LAPD. :I would prefer to use the LSPD seal instead of the badge, but if I have to choose between the LS city seal and the badge, it makes more sense to me to use the latter as the main image, as it unambiguously identifies the police department. I think it's ok if the city seal appears in the article, but not as the main image. You're right about the trivia. Lots of trivia sections in the wiki need to be cleaned up and edited, LSPD and LCPD included. DocVinewood (talk) 10:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC)